Chocolate au Lait
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [SEQUEL OF CHOCOLATE IN LOVE] Kris berjalan cepat meninggalkan toko cokelat itu dan menyentop taksi kuning cerah yang langsung membawanya ke bandara bersama tas serta cokelatnya. Menjauh dari toko kecil yang hangat, wangi, manis, yang merupakan aroma kekalahannya sendiri… HunHan, TaoRis, Genreswitch, happy reading and mind to review? :3


Eclaire Oh _proudly present_:

_A HunHan's fanfiction:_

_._

"_**Chocolate au Lait**__"_

_._

Paris, Prancis

_Spring_…

.

Seorang _chocolatier_ sederhana yang terlibat cinta segitiga dengan kekasih salah satu pelanggan terbaiknya. Dan kali ini, air mata cinta tercampakkan akan menghablur debu menjadi lautan…

.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi yang meringkuk di kursi besar empuk dan besarnya menatap kosong ke arah layar laptopnya yang terbuka. Desktopnya tidak menampilkan apa-apa, hanya layar depan yang terisi pemandangan Prancis dari puncak Arch de Triomphe. Jalan yang membentang di bawahnya terlihat lenggang sementara bintang bertebaran di atas langit. Ada sepasang muda-mudi di sana saling berpelukan dan tersenyum seolah memiliki seluruh dunia. Si gadis berambut keemasan yang serasi dengan kasmir di bahunya; ujung kasmir itu tertiup angin ketinggian Arch de Triomphe sementara mereka berfoto. Si lelaki terlihat seperti lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Senyumannya begitu cerah sementara tangannya memeluk bahu gadis itu dengan kesan kepemilikan yang nyata dan absolut.

Tangan namja itu menyentuh _mouse_ dan mengarahkan kusornya ke sebuah folder yang ada di desktop. Folder itu terbuka dan menampilkan total seribu lebih foto-foto yang memuat muda-mudi yang sama. Beberapa foto berlatarkan di luar Paris. Keduanya terlihat bahagia dan saling melengkapi. Perlahan namja itu membuka satu foto dan mengamatinya; foto _close up_ gadis berambut keemasan yang balas tersenyum padanya. Senyuman cerah yang mampu menerangi seluruh hidupnya. Bola matanya yang seperti warna sungai Seine saat musim dingin, violet yang terkena es-es tipis; abu-abu keunguan yang dingin tapi saat tersenyum, mata itu bersinar sehangat mentari.

Gemetar, namja itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh piksel-piksel yang menyusun gambar itu. Mencoba menyentuh wajah yang selalu mengisi hatinya; mencoba merasakan hangat yang terpancar dari kulit itu. Mencoba mengusap rona merah jambu yang cantiknya selalu membuat hati namja itu teremas-remas oleh warnanya. Kerinduannya sudah membuncah menjadi perasaan tidak rasional yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

Ruangan kerjanya yang selalu wangi dan terang sekarang remang-remang. Cahaya yang masuk hanya dari jendela besar di belakangnya yang menampilkan profil gedung yang ada di seberangnya. Kesedihan merasuk terlalu dalam hingga ruangan itu terasa muram dan sesak oleh kesedihan. Penyejuk udara mati dan menyisakan kepengapan. Namja itu meringkuk semakin dalam sementara foto berganti dari layar di hadapannya menjadi siluet tubuh langsing tinggi yang berdiri di sela-sela kebun anggur.

Gadis itu memakai _summer dress_ mode lama yang menggelembung hingga ke lutut dan topi lebar yang cantik. Dia menoleh ke arah kamera dengan tawa malaikatnya. Sakit menusuk semakin dalam; namja itu terkesiap oleh rasa sakitnya dan mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakitnya menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi tidak terlalu membantu karena sakitnya terasa membelah tubuhnya menjadi jutaan keping.

Foto berganti menjadi video yang terputar tanpa komando. Mata namja itu menatap kosong warna-warna tajam yang menghablur dalam resolusi. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang mencoba membuat anggur; menggerus buah anggur menjadi sari-sari berwarna ungu cantik berkilau.

"_Jangan lihat ke sini! Jangan rekam aku!_"

Suara tawa terdengar dari sana; di pendengarannya sendiri tawa itu terdengar menyedihkan walaupun dia sangat yakin ketika dia tertawa, tawa itu jelas sangatlah bahagia. Gadis itu memekik ke arah kamera dengan tangan belepotan dengan anggur.

"_Yiyi! Jangaan!_" teriaknya lagi sambil mencoba menghalau lensa menjauh darinya.

"_Memangnya kenapa, Lulu? Kau cantik sekali dengan semua itu_," lalu menyusul berikutnya adalah tawa serak yang rendah. Bahagia.

Tapi namja yang menonton video itu sama sekali tidak bahagia. Matanya menatap kosong tanpa fokus. Menikmati semuanya seperti _zombie_. Bergeming sementara kenangan membanjiri kepalanya.

Tiga tahun yang terbuang sia-sia hanya dalam satu hari. Tiga tahun cinta yang didapatkannya hanyalah halusinasi. Rasa berbeda yang disalahartikan menjadi cinta. Namja itu bergerak dan mematikan video hingga layar menjadi hitam. Matanya bergulir ke tumpukan kotak di sudut ruangan mengingat dengan jelas dua orang kurir yang membawakan barang-barang itu untuknya.

"_Barang ini kukembalikan, Kris, aku tidak berhak menyimpannya lagi setelah aku mencampakkanmu_…"

Pesan itulah yang menyertainya.

Kris menelan ludah dengan tercekat. Semua barang yang pernah dibelikannya untuk Luhan sekarang berada di kamarnya dalam kotak-kotak berwarna gading dan dengan tulisan merek-merek yang meliuk perak di kotaknya. Semuanya adalah barang yang disukai Luhan. Yang dapat menunjang karirnya dalam dunia _modeling_. Sekarang, semuanya kembali di sini.

Entah akan diapakannya semua barang itu.

Barang-barang itu hanya mengingatkan Kris pada semua kenangannya dengan Luhan.

Teleponnya berdering nyaring; terlalu nyaring di dalam keheningan yang mencekam ini. Kris tidak tergoda untuk mengangkatnya sehingga suara bekunya yang terburu-buru menjawab telepon itu dan beberapa detik kemudian suara lain terdengar membahana di ruangan itu.

"_Kris, ini aku Yixing. Jika kau di sana, angkat teleponnya dan hubungi aku. Aku mulai muak dengan kebiasaanmu ini. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menangisi hal-hal yang _kau_lakukan sendiri. Dia memilih _chocolatier_ itu dan apakah jika kau menangis dia akan kembali padamu? Jawabannya tidak. Dan lima puluh _meeting_ sedang menunggumu. Maaf, Sob, bukannya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu tapi perusahaan ini membutuhkanmu. Tolonglah. Bangkit dan lupakan dia. Carilah yang lain. Mulai lembaran baru. Aku akan menunggumu di kantor pagi ini, Kris. Dan aku benar-benar berharap kau siap untuk terbang ke Italia untuk _meeting_ kita_."

Kris bergeming saat telepon kembali diam; lampu mungil di pesawat telepon berkedip-kedip menyatakan adanya pesan dan Kris mengabaikannya. Dia menyentuh _mouse_ sekali lagi; kusor bergerak gemetar sebelum menyentuh perintah '_delete_' dan folder itu hilang dari desktop.Dia menatap kosong layar komputer sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan melakukan hal yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya.

Menangis…

.

.

.

Paris, Prancis

_Spring_…

.

Kris sebenarnya tahu dia tidak seharusnya pergi ke sini tapi kenapa dia tetap melakukannya? Entahlah. Kris terlalu sinting untuk peduli. Di sinilah dia berdiri. Di depan pintu kaca yang masih tertutup dan berembun sementara pandangannya menembus semua pertahanan kaca _chocolaterie_ milik Oh Sehun.

Melihat Sehun berdiri di atas tumpukan cokelat sementara seorang gadis berdiri beberapa meter darinya sedang mengaduk cokelat. Mereka terlihat asyik menyelesaikan cokelat sambil tertawa. Luhan sesekali mencicipi cokelat itu dan menggoda Sehun. Betapa semua kebahagiaan itu dulunya adalah milik Kris kini terasa begitu jauh dari genggamannya yang rapuh.

Serangan rasa sakitnya kembali dimulai saat dia menyentuh handel pintu yang dingin oleh embun. Dia mendorongnya dan bel mungil di atas pintu berdenting nyaring saat dia masuk. Semua orang langsung menoleh.

Pelayan dibalik meja mahoni dengan seperangkat alat kasir tersenyum lebar padanya. "_Bienvenue, Monsieur. Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous aujourd'hui_?" _Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa yang bisa saya berikan untuk Anda hari ini_?

Kris melirik _atelier_—tempat pembuatan cokelat—dan menemukan dua orang yang menatapnya. Gadis itu, Luhan, terlihat terkejut mendapati Kris berada di sana sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kris tersenyum kaku dan melambaikan tangan sebelum menoleh ke pelayan di hadapannya. "Berikan aku sepuluh kotak," katanya serak. Dia akan terbang ke Italia hari ini, kan? Maka dia butuh kokoa untuk menstabilkan seluruh indranya.

Pelayan itu membungkus cokelat-cokelat yang diinginkan Kris sementara namja itu menatap kosong gerakan cepat dan sigap pelayan itu. Saat Kris akan menerima tasnya dan membayar, sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu pelayan itu dan mengambil alih tas belanja Kris.

Kris menatapnya dan menemukan namja tampan menarik dengan tahi lalat mungil di lehernya. Tempat yang sangat sensual, jika Kris boleh berpendapat. Namja itu menatap Kris dengan bola matanya yang redup oleh perasaan menyesal dan kecut.

"Kris," sapa Sehun pelan. "Apa kabar?"

Kris tersenyum; merasakan tarikan aneh di sekujur otot wajahnya saat dia melakukannya. "Baik," balasnya menunggu sampai Sehun memberikan belanjaannya. Jika Sehun ingin memperpanjang percakapan ini, Kris siap. Pesawat jet pribadinya bisa menunggu. "Aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama, kan?" katanya retoris; bahkan di pendengarannya sendiri suaranya terdengar seperti monster rawa.

Sehun menelan ludah kikuk. Jakunnya bergerak saat dia melakukannya. "A-aku hanya…,"

Kris tersenyum dan merebut tasnya dalam satu sentakan tegas dan cepat dari tangan Sehun. "Jangan pedulikan aku, Sehun. Tatalah kehidupanmu sendiri," katanya menghibur. "Bahagiakan dia,"

Sehun menatap Kris sementara namja itu mengeluarkan _MasterCard_-nya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun yang bergeming. Namja itu menolak dengan mendorong lembut kartu itu.

"Bawalah," katanya. "Aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat keji yang sudah merebut semua milikmu," Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, emosi bergolak di dalam jiwanya. Banyak sekali yang berkelebat di mata hitamnya yang bening. Ketakutan, kesedihan, kemuraman, rasa bersalah….

"Aku masih punya uang," balas Kris lancar. "Dan aku harus membayar cokelatmu. Jika aku tidak melakukannya kau akan rugi delapan puluh ribu dolar."

"Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kurampok darimu," gumam Sehun.

Tangan Kris mengepal kuat di tas kertasnya yang terisi kotak-kotak cokelat Sehun. Tangannya yang lain membanting kartu kreditnya ke atas meja dengan gusar. "Dan inikah yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya serak dan gusar. "Menghargainya dengan sepuluh kotak cokelatmu?"

Sehun terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia menatap Kris sementara napasnya memburu.

"Aku _membeli_ cokelatmu, Sehun." Mulai Kris. "Bukan mengambilnya sebagai pertukaran untuk Luhan," sakit menyerang dada Kris saat menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang sudah tiga tahun ini selalu membuatnya hangat setiap kali menyebutnya namun sekarang hanya meninggalkan rasa hampa kebas yang menyiksa. Kris sudah mencegah dirinya sendiri menyebut nama itu selama tiga bulan masa hibernasinya di apartemennya, tapi saat kembali menyebutnya, rasa sakitnya masih terasa nyata dan menyakitkan.

"Gadis itu," bisik Kris susah payah mengigit lidahnya agar tidak menyebutkan nama Luhan lagi. "Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seribu liter cokelatmu, atau apa pun di dunia ini." dia menyentil kartunya hingga menghantam dada Sehun dan jatuh berkelotak di lantai lalu dia mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani selembar kertas kecil di atas meja dan menyerahkannya ke Sehun.

Kris mengibaskan mantelnya dan keluar dari sana berserta suara denting lonceng. Dia toh masih punya satu kartu kredit lagi. Biarlah kartu itu di sana jika Sehun menolak melakukannya. Kris merasa seperti bajingan menyedihkan. Bajingan kalah yang berlumur lumpur setelah kalah bahkan sebelum berperang.

Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan toko cokelat itu dan menyentop taksi kuning cerah yang langsung membawanya ke bandara bersama tas serta cokelatnya. Menjauh dari toko kecil yang hangat, wangi, manis, yang merupakan aroma kekalahannya sendiri…

.

.

Luhan beranjak keluar perlahan sementara kekasihnya berdiri beku di balik meja kasir. Wajahnya pucat pasi setelah menerima kata-kata Kris barusan. Dia masuk melalui pintu yang terayun dan menyentuh bahu Sehun lembut.

"Sehunna," bisiknya lirih. Dia berjongkok dan meraih kartu kredit Kris yang terasa membakar tangannya. Dulu, Kris selalu mengeluarkan kartu ini setiap Luhan akan mengeluarkan miliknya. Mengganti kartu Luhan dengan kartunya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan sadar bahwa bukan Kris-lah yang diinginkannya.

Luhan meletakkan kartu itu di atas meja dan meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya. Tubuh namja itu beku sesaat sebelum akhirnya merileks dan balas memeluk Luhan. Membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Luhan dan mencoba keras untuk tidak menangis.

Sehun pernah berbohong, pernah menginginkan hal yang bukan miliknya, punya catatan dosa yang mungkin lebih panjang dari Kris atau pun Luhan. Obsesinya sudah membuatnya berdosa tapi saat dia menginginkan Luhan dan berhasil mendapatkannya, Sehun merasa semua dosa terbesarnya begitu suci. Dia telah menyakiti Kris dengan begitu keji; merebut satu-satunya hal yang dimilikinya dengan tangan dingin.

Merenggut kebahagiaan Kris begitu saja tanpa memikirkan pemuda itu sendiri. Setiap malam setelah Luhan tertidur di pelukannya, Sehun selalu memosisikan dirinya sendiri di tempat Kris. Tanpa bisa dicegah sama sekali; memikirkan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Luhan mencintai orang lain jauh lebih besar dari Sehun. Meminta Sehun meninggalkannya karena Luhan ingin bersama lelaki itu.

Seketika Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya; menyadari sepenuhnya keberadaan Luhan. Denyut nadinya yang lembut di lehernya, desah napasnya yang membelai leher Sehun, dan hangat tubuhnya yang mungil dalam kungkungan lengan Sehun. Bagaimana jika Luhan meninggalkannya? Tidak mencintainya lagi…?

Sehun pasti akan berakhir menjadi tumpukan mayat.

Kehilangan Luhan adalah akhir hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu…" bisik Sehun tercekat di rambut Luhan; beberapa rambut keemasan itu tersangkut di bibirnya tapi Sehun bergeming. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang mungil Luhan dan napasnya tersengal. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Luhan. Tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu… Tidak. Tidak. _Maldo andwae_…"

Tangan mungil Luhan membelai punggung Sehun lembut. "_Aniya_, aku tidak akan kemana-mana…," bisik gadis itu di lehernya dan mengecupnya lembut.

Sehun gemetar oleh ketidakmampuan ditinggalkan. Takut Luhan akan melangkah menjauhinya seperti gadis itu melangkah menjauh dari Kris. Keluar dari kehidupannya. Sehun bahkan tidak akan sanggup menatap Paris tanpa teringat Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Xi Luhan. Tidak bisa…"

Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun gemetar dalam pelukannya; getarannya membuat Luhan cemas tapi tubuh itu tetap kaku memeluknya. Luhan membelai punggungnya yang gemetaran sekaligus kaku; betapa lemahnya Sehun saat ini.

Luhan belum pernah melihat Sehun sekacau ini sebelumnya. Dan Luhan ingin menangis bersamanya…

.

.

.

Venice, Italia

_Spring_…

.

Pesawat akhirnya mendarat dan Kris berhasil tidak menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke Yixing saat namja itu bicara tanpa henti tentang pekerjaannya. Lima puluh pertemuan penting yang harus dilakukannya setelah selama tiga bulan ini mengurung diri di apartemennya di Champ-Elysées. Keduanya beranjak turun dari tubuh burung baja yang mereka naiki dan bergabung dengan kesibukan bandara sementara sebuah limusin datang untuk menjemput mereka.

Kris langsung masuk tanpa berkata-kata dan menerima wiski api dari pelayan di dalam limusin itu. Panasnya wiski api membilas semua sakit hatinya dan menggantinya dengan denyutan menenangkan. Kris akhirnya bisa berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata Yixing.

Yixing menatap atasannya yang kacau dengan prihatin. "Kau merasa baik hari ini?" tanyanya lembut. Dia menepuk bahu Kris dengan lembut.

"Tidak," balas Kris serak. "Tidak juga kemarin, dua hari lalu, sebulan lalu, bahkan besok,"

Yixing menghela napas mendengarnya. "Sakit adalah anggur. Nikmatilah setiap tegukannya hingga kau akhirnya mabuk dan tidak bisa lagi membedakannya dengan air putih," bisiknya sementara limusin berjalan menjauhi bandara. "Kau mungkin saja menemukan penggantinya di sini,"

Kris mendenguskan senyuman kering. "Kau terlalu optimis, Lay," katanya serak.

"Optimis itu dibutuhkan semua CEO, Kris," balas Yixing. "Biasanya itu spesialismu,"

Kris menatap koson ke luar jendelanya hanya untuk mengabaikan Yixing yang akhirnya menggeleng dan menunduk ke tabletnya yang penuh dengan rencana pembicaraan mereka yang nampaknya akan hancur berantakan karena CEO mereka terserang penyakit galau pasca-putus cintanya.

Di sela-sela lamunannya, Kris merasakan sesuatu di desakkan ke telapak tangannya dan dia menunduk. Mendapati sekeping cokelat berbentuk _tearsdrop_ berwarna hitam dengan aroma pekat kayu manis dan kokoa. Cokelat Sehun.

"Telan," kata Yixing tegas menatap Kris.

Kris mengangkatnya ke mulut dan memakannya dalam satu gigitan. Mengunyahnya dengan ringkas dan menelannya. Mengabaikan gigitan rasa pahit yang kuat di pangkal lidahnya. Sulit dihilangkan dengan saliva sehingga dia menghirup lagi anggurnya.

Yixing kembali menjejalkan cokelat yang sama ke tangan Kris dan mendesak namja itu menelan. Kris melakukannya terus hingga cokelat kelima yang membuatnya kaget. Cokelat itu tidak lagi terasa pahit. Alih-alih terasa begitu menakjubkan. Kris akhirnya menyadari rasa-rasa lain di dalamnya. Merasakan _ganache_ serta sentuhan perasa jeruk dan vanila di dalamnya selain rasa pahit kokoa.

"Apakah cokelatnya masih terasa pahit?" tanya Yixing dingin.

Kris menatapnya sekilas lalu melengos. "_Non_," _Tidak_.

"Hal yang sama terjadi pada rasa sakit di tubuhmu. Jangan mencoba melawannya, Kris, rasakanlah dia di setiap pembuluh darahmu. Rasakan denyutan rasa sakitnya lalu diamlah. Karena pada satu titik rasa sakit itu akan lelah merongrongmu dan berhenti melakukannya. Persis seperti cokelat itu," kata Yixing lagi. "Kau harus mulai hidup lagi."

Kris meliriknya dan menarik sudut bibirnya beberapa derajat menjadi senyuman yang terlihat benar-benar seperti senyuman setelah beberapa bulan ini namja itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. "Kau memang cerewet dan menyebalkan, Lay," katanya serak.

Yixing tersenyum puas. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa membuat Kris tersenyum…

.

.

"Siap?"

Kris mengangguk setengah malas. "Ini pekerjaanku," katanya memperingatkan Yixing yang berjalan di sisinya membawa beberapa dokumen untuk pertemuan mereka.

Yixing mencibir mendengarnya. "'Ini pekerjaanku,'" tirunya mencibir. "Lihat siapa yang nyaris melompat dari pesawat tadi,"

"Kau memang namja cerewet menyebalkan, Lay, kautahu itu," balas Kris sementara beberapa staf menyalami mereka dan mempersilakan Kris masuk.

Memasuki ruangan rapat luas dengan lima penyejuk ruangan, satu stereo raksasa, satu LCD yang menyala membutakan, lima puluh kursi yang berjejer melingkari meja raksasa, karpet beledu hangat di bawah sepatunya, ruangan yang redup dan remang-remang…, Kris mulai merasa lebih baik.

Dia sudah melakukan ini selama lima tahun sebelum kehadiran Luhan dan kehidupan ini selalu membuat Kris nyaman.

Dia selalu merasa yakin saat berada di ruangan ini bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan Luhan.

Di ruangan inilah Kris adalah pemimpinnya. Seseorang yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Kekuatannya, otoritasnya, kecerdasannya, kecemerlangan kepemimpinannya, keputusannya, hasil pemikirannya, bahkan tanda tangannya dibutuhkan oleh semua peserta untuk melanjutkan kehidupan sekitar setengah milyar kehidupan yang berada di tangan Kris.

Pekerjaan yang tidak menuntut permainan.

Seketika, Kris merasa bersalah telah mengambil terlalu banyak waktu untuk menyesali cintanya yang remuk.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar," Yixing menepuk bahunya saat mereka duduk. "Jika kau muncul di sini satu bulan yang lalu sesuai jadwal, mereka akan kabur karena mengiraku membawa bekas makan siang vampir,"

Kris memberikan Yixing senyuman briliannya. Senyuman seorang CEO perusahaan besar yang telah mengendalikan perekonomian Eropa dengan mulus. Menjadi tampuk yang akan memutuskan meruntuhkan atau mempertahankan blok raksasa dunia itu. Yixing mendesah lega dan meraih ponselnya sementara beberapa orang mulai bersiap memberikan presentasi pada Kris.

Yixing mengetik surel kilat untuk seseorang di Paris sana.

.

_To: Luhan_

_From: YixingLay_

_Sub: Kris_as_always_

_Sounds kinda crazy, Lulu. But here's your Kris. He's fine at all. He begins to work again, to life again. He's your old Kris now. He is. He IS Wu Yifan. Don't worry about this fucking guy anymore, Lulu. Just take every shit about your Sehun. I believe there'll something which deserved for Kris. Okay? Ciao!_

.

.

.

Venice, Italia

_Spring_…

.

_TIDAK LAGI!_

Sosok tubuh tinggi ramping menggoda dengan setelan warna karamel-gading berlari menyusuri lorong panjang untuk mencapai sebuah pintu ganda raksasa di ujung lorong. Hak sepatunya mengetuk lantai dengan frekuentif sementara matanya tidak lepas dari jam tangannya.

"Jika saja alarm sialan itu tidak mati di saat-saat yang tidak tepat," gerutunya sambil terus berlari. Mengacuhkan segenap penampilannya pagi ini. Dia harus tiba di ruangan _meeting_ sebelum memutuskan apakah dia terlihat cukup cantik atau tidak hari ini.

"_Late as always, Tao honey_," sapa seorang gadis yang tengah memfotokopi dokumen di ruangan yang dilewati Tao.

"_Shut that shit up, Hannah. I'm suck_!" katanya mendelik sebelum berhenti tepat di depan pintu ganda dan mengatur napasnya sambil menempelkan tangannya di dada. "_Am I look good_?" tanyanya.

Hannah menatapnya sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "_I don't think so, you ruined your makeup, Honey_," dia menepuk pipinya untuk menjelaskan.

Tao mengerang. "_I don't have time to do something with my fucking makeup_!" erangnya mencoba membenahi rambutnya yang terasa mencuat-cuat seperti bulu burung kakatua di kepalanya.

Hannah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "_Aspetta_!" _Tunggu_! "_You should do something with them._" Katanya meyakinkan.

"_I don't have—_" ulang Tao dengan nada kesal saat Hannah menyodorkan _makeup kit_ raksasa andalannya.

"_Make it. NOW, Huang Zitao_."

.

.

Tao mendelik pada Hannah setelah gadis itu selesai membenahi seluruh penampilannya. "_You'll get your own revenge after my fucking alarm clock, Hannah_," ancamnya menggerutu. Karena membenahi _makeup_, Tao terlambat sekitar… lebih dari dua puluh menit dan itu artinya Tao harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar kerjanya yang menyenangkan di kantor ini.

Hannah mengangkat bahu. "_Or maybe I'll get my own present after this meeting? Yeah, who knows_," dia menjulurkan lidah lalu mengibaskan tangan meminta Tao memasuki ruangan.

Tao mendelik sebelum menghela napas dan mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Dia menoleh ke Hannah sekali lagi yang mengangguk penuh semangat.

_Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu_? pikir Tao gusar saat mendorong pintu ganda raksasa di hadapannya dan menghela napas. "_I'm sorry I'm_..." kalimat penuh percaya diri Tao surut saat mendapati siapa yang duduk di hadapannya.

Terpisah sebuah meja raksasa serta peserta rapat yang semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"... _late_…" bisik Tao lenyap di udara saat mata hitam namja itu bertemu dengan matanya.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

_Aku bertemu dengan seorang dewa_!

.

.

.

Venice, Italia

_Spring_…

.

Yixing tersenyum lebar; lebar sekali hingga Kris harus menggeser tempat duduknya beberapa senti dari namja itu.

"Jadi, Tuan Wu Yifan, si Cinta Tercampakkan, Mayat Hidup yang meneleponku setiap malam hanya untuk mengatakan…, '_tiga tahun segalanya telah kukorbankan dan sekarang kehadiranku digantikan oleh pembuat cokelat sialan_' lalu aku dengan sangat sabar mengingatkamu bahwa _kau_ sendiri yang melepaskan Luhan tanpa pertarungan; akhirnya kau sedang jatuh cinta _lagi_," Yixing memutar bola mata saat makanan mereka datang dan tersenyum lebar.

Tumpukan udang setengah matang dengan es batu serta lemon yang terlihat begitu nikmat. Yixing meraih satu; melepas kepalanya lalu menyuapnya dengan nikmat. Kunyahannya renyah dan segar.

Kris tidak tertarik pada makanan yang dipesan Yixing. "Kenapa kau mulai makan semacam makanan penganut sekte belantara Amazon begitu?" tanyanya meraih satu udang dan mengendus aromanya. "Oh, Tuhanku! Ini menjijikkan, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing mengangkat bahu dan mengunyah dengan cuek. "Ini enak. Seandainya saja kau membuang rasa jijikmu untuk mencoba," katanya meraih udang lagi dengan nikmat sementara Kris merasa tidak yakin apakah dia seharusnya pindah meja atau berlari ke toilet untuk muntah.

"Jadi, kau naksir sekretaris terlambat itu," kata Yixing mengunyah udangnya. Sejujurnya saat Yixing melakukannya, makanan itu terlihat mengundang selera tapi saat Kris menatap turun ke makanannya, asam lambungnya bergolak.

"Tidak," balas Kris menerima raviolinya. "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang belum kukenal,"

Yixing melemparnya dengan capit udang yang langsung membuat Kris mundur dengan ribut nyaris terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya. Pelayan menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pandangan terganggu yang nyata. "Kau juga tidak kenal Luhan saat itu," katanya memilih udangnya lagi. "Kau langsung menghampirinya dan sok asyik padanya,"

Kris memijat pelipisnya. "Itu berbeda," gumamnya sementara pelayan memungut ceceran capit udang yang dilempar Yixing. Pelayan itu memberi Yixing tatapan mencela yang ditampik pemuda hiperaktif itu dengan ringan tanpa pergolakan sama sekali bahkan sedikit rasa malu.

"Berbeda?" ulang Yixing membeo. "Oh, ya, benar. Gadis yang terlambat tadi punya aura eksotis yang akan membuat siapa saja langsung tergoda oleh pesonanya tapi Luhan…," Yixing bersiul kurang ajar sehingga Kris mendelik. "Dia punya pesona seorang diva. Kesopanan tiada akhir dan membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah _kau_ bisa membawa_nya_ ke ranjang, hm?"

"Keluar konteks, Zhang Yixing," balas Kris diplomatis dan menyuap raviolinya. "Aku menyerahkan semuanya ke Sehun. Bahkan kesuciannya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun bahkan jika itu artinya dia mengajak Luhan bercinta di atas genangan cokelat atau hal-hal romantis sial lainnya yang bisa pembuat cokelat lakukan,"

"Tapi, _kau_ peduli jika itu gadis yang terlambat tadi, kan?" goda Yixing tertawa ceria. "Ayolah, akui saja!"

Kris membuka mulut untuk menjawab kalimat Yixing tapi urung saat melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan.

Gadis itu lagi!

Kris menatapnya saat dia berjalan menuju kasir. Tubuhnya ramping, tinggi, dan berlekuk sempurna. Jenis keindahan sensual yang akan membuat lelaki sehat mana saja lemah karenanya. Rambutnya panjang hitam dan dibentuk gaya mencuat-cuat modis dan cantik yang sedang mode. Mungkin Luhan memang sebuah kecantikan diva, tapi kecantikan ini… _berbeda_. Dari sini, Kris bisa melihat betisnya yang panjang dan menggoda; putih halus dan mengundang untuk dibelai. Rok ketatnya memiliki belahan yang cukup provokatif sehingga Kris tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Cara gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya, matanya yang berkilau, bibirnya yang berlekuk…

"Dia datang lagi," dendang Yixing membuat Kris terbangun dari lamunannya. "Aku akan mengajaknya bergabung!"

Kris baru saja membuka mulut untuk mencegah saat Yixing melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

"_Signorina_!" serunya. "_Over here_!"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan kibasan rambut dramatis yang membuat perut Kris terasa dijotos tepat di ulu hati. Kecantikannya membuat Kris lemah. Gadis itu menatap Yixing yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai bersemangat.

"Ayo, bergabunglah dengan kami!" ajak Yixing dengan bahasa Italia-nya yang lancar. "Kau ingat kami, kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu matanya melirik Kris dan langsung merona. "A-a, _si_," _Ya_.

Yixing tersenyum. "Bagus. Ayo bergabunglah dengan kami," ajaknya lagi.

Gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Hak _stiletto_-nya mengetuk lantai dengan nada menenangkan seirama dengan denyutan jantung Kris. Gadis itu meraih kursi di antara mereka dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Halo," sapa Yixing. "Aku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay atau Yixing," dia mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman menarik.

Gadis itu menyeka rambutnya sebelum menerima uluran tangan Yixing. "Halo," sapanya. "Huang Zitao,"

"Orang China?" sela Kris dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat.

Gadis itu, Tao, mengangguk. "Ya," katanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kami juga orang China," katanya ceria. "Dia Wu Yifan tapi kami memanggilnya Kris Wu dan kami menetap di Paris,"

Kris tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Tao menyambutnya dengan setengah kikuk. Tangannya begitu mungil hingga tenggelam begitu saja di dalam tangan Kris yang besar dan hangat.

"Saya tahu siapa Anda," bisik Tao saat tangan mereka berpisah. "CEO dari grup raksasa Wu Corporation,"

Kris tersenyum kalem mendengarnya. "Grup raksasa?" ulangnya dengan nada humor. "Mereka biasanya menyebut grupku, grup penjajah alih-alih grup raksasa." Lalu dia menggeser gelas anggurnya yang menghalangi pandangannya ke Tao. "Dan belum tentu itu artinya aku Tuhan atau yang lainnya,"

"Kau Tuhan dari sekitar setengah milyar lebih tenaga kerja yang bekerja di seluruh cabang perusahaanmu," gumam Tao lagi menunduk ke roknya.

Kris tersenyum. "Kudengar gadis-gadis Italia yang terbaik dalam urusan percaya diri," komentarnya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Saya bukan orang Italia asli," balas Tao kalem.

Kris menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum menakjubkan. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memiliki gadis ini. Trauma atas kehilangan Luhan membuatnya akhirnya memutuskan 'cepat' adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jadi dia bertanaya dengan kasual pada Tao, "Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu malam ini untuk _dinner_?"

.

.

.

Venice, Italia

_Spring_…

.

Tao menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan membekap mulutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya lepas kendali dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Senang luar biasa setelah acara makan malamnya dengan CEO Wu Corporation.

Perusahaan raksasa yang menganakbuahi sekitar seratus perusahaan besar dunia serta ratusan perusahaan kecil yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Mengembangkan sayapnya dalam dunia _pulp and paper_, perminyakan, furnitur, pertambangan, serta perekonomian. Tao tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di ponsel Kris selama mereka berdua makan selama tiga jam lebih. Tangan Tao gemetaran setiap mengingatnya. Kris rela mematikan ponselnya demi Tao seorang. Padahal Tao sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang CEO mematikan ponselnya sebentar saja apalagi tiga jam lebih!

Tapi hebatnya, Kris tidak terlihat panik atau yang lainnya, dia tenang. Penuh percaya diri dan berkharisma. Dia seperti seorang Zeus muda yang selalu meneduhkan. Memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari apa yang Tao bayangkan.

Tao berguling dan perutnya menghantam bungkusan di kasurnya. Gadis itu memekik dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Italia sebelum meraih bungkusan itu dan menyadari apa yang ada di sana. Kotak beledu yang diberikan Kris tadi.

Hanya karena malu, Tao menolak membukanya di hadapan Kris dan sekarang dia siap membukanya di sini.

"_Stella mia, Huang Zitao_…"

Tao bergidik mengingatnya; rasa bahagia menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis mana yang tidak senang jika dipanggil _stella mia_—bintangku—oleh pemuda sesempurna Kris?

Tao memeluk kotak itu erat ke dadanya; mencium aroma mahal yang tercium dari setiap serat kotaknya dan meringis membayangkan uang yang dikeluarkan Kris untuk benda itu. Tao perlahan memosisikan benda itu di depan wajahnya dan membukanya.

Hal yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah kalung pipih terjalin sempurna dengan liontin berupa _teddy bear_ mungil bertabur _amethyst_ yang memantulkan warna ungu anggur yang cantik sekali. Tao mengigil melihatnya; perlahan dia menarik kalung itu dari kotaknya dan memandangnya. Sinar lampu apartemennya membias di sudut-sudut permatanya dan memunculkan cahaya samar di kamarnya. Kalung itu cantik sekali. Tao seharusnya tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya saat melihat _goodie-bag_ yang membungkus kotak beledu itu. Tulisan Dior raksasa yang menyita perhatian.

Tao meraih ponselnya yang berdering dan melihat peneleponnya. Kris! "Kris!" sapanya penuh semangat.

"_Hai, Caro, kau suka hadiahku_?"

Tao menatap kalungnya dengan mata takjub dan senang bukan kepalang. Merasa begitu berharga dan tidak terjelaskan. "A-aku suka tapi… dimana… dimana kau menemukan kalung seindah ini?" gumamnya takjub.

"_Kebetulan menemukan situs Dior yang menawarkannya_," balas Kris santai. "_Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya, yang penting kau menyukainya, Caro_."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu memberikanku benda-benda semahal ini…"

Kris tertawa serak dan lirih dari seberang. "_Aku bahkan bingung harus kuapakan uangku, Stella mio, membelikanmu benda sesederhana itu tidak akan membuatku bangkrut_,"

Tao memberengut. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membuat _origami_ burung dengan uang-uangmu?"

"_Boleh juga, buatkan aku seribu burung origami. Bagaimana_?"

"Oke. Aku butuh seribu lembar pecahan sepuluh dolar kalau begitu,"

Kris kembali tertawa. "_Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu, Tao mio_,"

Tao menahan napasnya saat mendengarnya. "A-aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu setidaknya sejuta kali dalam tiga jam terakhir," gumamnya lirih sambil menatap _teddy bear_ mungil di tangannya.

"_Benarkah? Kenapa rasanya aku belum mengucapkannya, ya_?"

Tao merona mendengarnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya," ingat Tao lirih.

"_Kau keberatan jika aku mengulangnya_?"

Jantung Tao menghantam tulang rusuknya dengn kuat dan membuat gadis itu merasa jantungnya mencelos hingga ke dasar perutnya. "A-aku… aku tidak… maksudnya, kau boleh… mengatakannya terus."

Tao bisa merasakan Kris tersenyum. "_Aku memujamu, Huang Zitao. Aku tahu ini terdengar sedikit gila tapi, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku…_"

Tao nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Kau… _apa_?"

"_Jadilah kekasihku_."

"_Tu est fou_?" _Kau gila, ya?_

"_Non_."

Tao terdiam; terduduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan setengah berantakan. Mencoba mengatur napas, jantung, serta akal sehatnya yang miring. Pemuda ini baru saja mengenalnya sehari kurang dan sudah berani memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Betapa agresifnya!

"_Aku pernah kehilangan gadis yang kucintai karena terlalu lama mengambil tindakan dan aku tidak mau semua hal itu terulang kembali bersamamu. Aku tidak sanggup merasakan kesakitan sebesar itu untuk kedua kalinya…_"

Tao mendengarkan dengan perasaam setengah _déjà vu_. Apakah ini jawaban atas semua doanya? Setelah semua pria yang dicintainya pergi, inikah pria yang akan mencintainya selamanya? Yang akan menjaganya selamanya?

Dan pertanyaannya adalah _bisakah_ Tao memercayai pria ini?

"_Tao_…" bisik Kris. "_Tu sei una stella… la mia stella_…" _Kau adalah sebuah bintang. Bintangku_…

Tao mengigil dan akhirnya mendesah karenanya. "Kris?"

"_Ya_?"

"Seberapa lama kau akan tinggal di Venice?"

"_Aku harus mengurus kerjasamaku dengan kantormu hingga setidaknya akhir musim semi. Kenapa_?"

Tao tersenyum. "Aku akan memberi jawabannya tepat saat musim semi berakhir."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kris?"

"_Dengan janji sepenuh hati kau tidak akan berpaling ke pembuat cokelat mana pun di bumi_?"

"Hah?"

"_Lupakan. Berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya, Tao…_"

Tao tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Kris… _gege_."

Di seberang sana, Kris tertawa.

.

.

.

Paris, Prancis

_Spring_…

.

Luhan mendesah saat mengeluarkan cokelat dari kulkas-kulkas raksasa di _atelier_ milik Sehun. Aroma kokoa, vanila, manisan jeruk, serta kayu manis menguar dari bulatan-bulatan manis beku di loyang di tangannya sementara Sehun membungkuk di tempat kesukaannya. Di tengah _atelier_ dengan meja tinggi penuh potongan balok cokelat.

"Dimana aku harus meletakkannya, Sehunna?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya tidak setuju. "Biarkan yang lain melakukannya," katanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "_Non_," _Tidak_. "Ini ringan,"

"Lulu,"

"_Vraiment_, Sehunna." _Sungguh, Sehunna_.

Sehun mendesah dan turun dari kursi tingginya; berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang membawa loyang yang lebarnya bahkan melewati bahunya sendiri. Sehun berusaha mengambil alih loyang itu tapi Luhan tidak mengizinkannya. Luhan mendelik saat pemuda itu memegang ujung loyangnya.

"Aku yang akan melakukan ini," kata Luhan ngotot.

"Biarkan mereka melakukannya, Lulu," desah Sehun menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan.

Luhan memberengut. "Apa sih susahnya menyusun cokelat di etalase? Menurutmu aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Salah menyusun? Apakah kau punya acuan dasar derajat yang pasti untuk peletakkan cokelatnya atau bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Luhan dengan keras dan membuat gadis itu memekik. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu merebut loyang dari tangan Luhan tanpa membuatnya oleng sama sekali. Luhan memberengut sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Jangan jadi anak nakal," kata Sehun lembut dan meletakkan loyang itu di meja marmer panjang di belakangnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan. "Duduklah di sisiku dan biarkan aku bekerja sambil melihat wajahmu. Kau tidak perlu sibuk ke sana kemari seperti induk ayam,"

"Dengan maksud memuji?"

"Tentu saja,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan merunduk untuk menyapukan ciuman ringan di bibir Luhan yang mengerucut. Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak tersenyum karena ciuman itu sebelum dia akhirnya menurut dan duduk di depan Sehun. Menonton namja itu bekerja dengan cokelat-cokelatnya.

"Apa Kris datang lagi?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak sebelum kembali ke ukiran cokelatnya. "Belum." Katanya tenang terkendali.

"Menurutmu dia masih marah? Haruskah kita meneleponnya dan meminta maaf?"

Sehun mendesah dan meletakkan alat ukirnya sebelum menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya seperti anak kucing kecil yang polos. "Aku… tidak tahu," gumam Sehun lirih.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk punggung tangan Sehun yang belepotan cokelat. "Kita harus menjaga hubungan yang baik dengan Kris, kan?" katanya lembut dan meremas tangan Sehun. "Sudah sebulan dia tidak datang dan mengambil kartu kreditnya."

Sehun menunduk menatap tumpukan cokelat di hadapannya yang baru setengah jadi. "Kudengar dia sedang di Italia," katanya.

"Italia?"

"Ya,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bisnis? Apa lagi yang orang kaya bisa lakukan?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Jangan judes begitu,"

Kali ini, giliran Sehun yang memberengut. "Aku tidak judes," gerutunya meraih kembali alat ukirnya dan Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun, membiarkan _chocolatier_ itu bekerja dengan cokelatnya.

Baru saja mengukir satu sudut, telepon di sisi Luhan berdering nyaring. Luhan langsung meraihnya dengan sigap sambil tetap mengamati Sehun yang mengukir dengan sangat detail.

"_Allô_, _Sehun de Chocolaterie_," _Halo, Toko Cokelat Sehun. _

"_Luhan_?" balas sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Luhan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kris?"

"_Oh, hei,_"

Seketika suasana menjadi begitu canggung.

"A… a…" Luhan meremas kabel teleponnya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu hari ini?" tanyanya menggumam.

Luhan bisa mendengar senyuman Kris dari seberang. "_Katakan pada bajingan pembuat cokelat itu, aku mau dibuatkan sebuah cokelat dengan bentuk panda. Aku mau cokelat itu selesai tepat seminggu lagi dan pastikan dia membuatnya dengan potongan cokelat paling besar yang mampu dibuatnya_,"

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. "Apakah itu untuk… kekasihmu?" tanyanya.

Suara tawa serak Kris terdengar. "_Apakah aku belum memberitahumu? Dia baru saja menjadi tunanganku_,"

"TUNANGAN?!"

Sehun dan semua pekerja yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Luhan yang baru saja berteriak nyaring ke gagang telepon. Luhan tergagap saat menyadari semua menoleh padanya.

"T-tapi kau baru saja pergi sekitar tiga bulan kurang," gumam Luhan lirih.

Kris berdecak ringan. "_Aku tidak butuh hubungan lama yang akhirnya menyedihkan. Kami akan menikah awal musim panas ini karena aku takut akan ada pembuat cokelat lain yang akan merebutnya_," secercah nada humor mewarnai suaranya tapi Luhan tahu seberapa jauh dia telah menghancurkan namja itu.

Luhan merasa tertohok mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku…," bisiknya.

"_Sudahlah, Xi Luhan_," balas Kris lembut; selembut cintanya yang pernah dipertaruhkan untuk Luhan. "_Aku tetap mencintaimu dan kau adalah gadis paling murni yang pernah mencintaiku. Aku sendiri yang melepaskanmu untuk Sehun, kan? Jadi bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf_,"

Luhan menunduk mendengarnya. Betapa murni dan indahnya cara Kris mencintainya selalu membuatnya terenyuh. Luhan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang menunduk serius di atas balok cokelat untuk mengukirnya dengan giat. Tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah itu berkerut-kerut saat dia melakukannya. Tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana wajah itu saat bersamanya. Senyumannya.

Kris mungkin bisa mencintainya secara murni dan indah tapi Sehun memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan betapa dia membutuhkan Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak pernah menyesal telah memilih Sehun alih-alih Kris.

"Jika kau bahagia," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan mengatakan pesananmu pada Sehun dan ambillah kemari seminggu lagi juga kartu kreditmu,"

"_Ah, benar juga. Kartu kreditku_," kata Kris kalem. "_Aku mencarinya seharian kemarin. Baiklah, trims, Luhan_."

Luhan tersenyum. _MasterCard_ _unlimited_ dan berlaku dimana saja jelas bukanlah hal paling berat yang pernah dipikirkan Kris selama hidupnya."Sama-sama, Kris," katanya dan Luhan meletakkan teleponnya.

"Siapa?"

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya bingung. Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kris," katanya tenang dan alis Sehun terangkat mendengarnya. "Dia ingin kau membuatkannya cokelat—"

"Bentuk panda, kan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Bagaimana kautahu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum penuh rahasia sebelum menoleh ke luar _atelier_…

Luhan memekik; tangannya melayang ke mulutnya dan menutupnya dengan takjub.

Karena di luar sana, di toko mungil Sehun, berdiri Kris dan tunangannya yang bertumbuh ramping, tinggi, serta sensual. Wajahnya memiliki beberapa garis Asia yang jelas serta rambut panjangnya yang gelap eksotis dipotong model mencuat-cuat yang cocok untuk keseluruhan dirinya. Gadis itu memakai _cocktail dress_ yang ketat dan seksi; menempel sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping. Ada sebuah liontin _teddy bear_ sebesar ibu jari di dadanya; bertabur berlian merah muda yang cantik. Luhan ingat kalung itu, dia baru saja menjadi model untuk kalung itu beberapa hari lalu.

Dan dia tahu kalung itu hanya ada sebuah di seluruh dunia. Di luncurkan kemarin di butik Dior di Fifth Avenue dalam acara lelang raksasa yang tidak dihadiri Luhan karena Sehun lebih membutuhkannya di _atelier_. Manajer Luhan meneleponnya semalam dan mengatakan kalung itu lepas dengan harga fantastis.

Tiga setengah juta dolar Amerika.

Luhan sungguh tidak terkejut mendapati tunangan CEO perusahaan kelas kakap dunia memilikinya hari ini.

Kris tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya; tidak terlihat jelas apakah dia bodoh atau terlalu loyal. Benda-benda itu adalah cara Kris menunjukkan pada gadis yang dicintainya bahwa gadis itu jauh lebih berharga dari total kekayaan tak tersebutkan keluarganya setelah kepemimpinannya diambil alih oleh Kris. Jangan lupakan perlakuannya yang jauh lebih terhormat dari pria mana pun di tahun 1880-an di Inggris Raya. Tapi, Luhan bahagia Kris akhirnya menemukan gadis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis yang takkan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

Setelah berhasil bangkit dari keterkejutannya, Luhan berdiri dan keluar dari _atelier_ bersama Sehun yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Halo," sapa Luhan pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Halo," balasnya dengan logat Italia yang kental. "Kau pasti Xi Luhan," dia mengulurkan tangan. "Huang Zitao,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, aku Xi Luhan." katanya menjabat tangan Tao dengan hangat. "Kalungmu cantik sekali,"

.

END ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Sebenernya mint 27 reviews tapi dikasihnya 30'an gini XD aaaaaaaaaa author seneng banget XD makasih yaaaaa~~~!

**FOR SEHUN'S SAKE, ALL OF YOU MY REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU ALL, GUYS! *spreading air kisses***

**Yo Yong** (hahaha iya, boleh kok panggil saeng ^^ klo gitu, saeng panggil eonni ne? XD ini lanjutannya eon XD kbetulan TaoRis ^^ iya, saeng suka banget sama Eropa; prancis, italia ^^ mupeng banget main ke sono nanti klo udah kaya XD *astungkaraaa~~* happy reading ne? ^^), **SMKA** (wah, HunHan NC'an? XD gak sanggup lah chingu XD segini aja deh ya :3 gak pede buat NC XD lagian rated T kok~~ :3), **wuyeoja** (ini sekuelnya, chingu ^^ kris happy ending juga kok ^^), **tyas Rahunhan** (aduuhh jadi gimanaa gitu ada yg jatuh cinta XD makasih, ne? ^^ ini juga masih belajar kok XD ini lanjutannya, gimana? ^^ kalo untuk yg lain, sabar dulu, ya? Ini aja nyicil buatnya XD tumben baca sehun jdi tukang cokelat? Biasanya apa dong? :D), **LD **(terlalu baik ato pabbo, terserah chingu nerjemahinnya apa ne XD *disambit Kris* hehehe iya, author sebenernya juga kesian bgt liat Om Naga mewek dan ngenes kayak gitu, tapi gimana lagi? Ide memaksa, nih, Om Naga, gapapa, yaa? *kedip2in Kris* *diwushu Tao* XD makasih udah review ya ^^), **Guest 1** (ya ini kris udah ketemu tante tao kok chingu :3 bahagiaa deh dia di dunia dan di akhirat *dijitak Kris*), **Keripik** (ini sekuelny chingu ^^ iya, itu typho ^^ gomapta ne ^^ *bow*), **sera** (aduh, demi apa juga nih chingu, author melting sama pujiannya :3 makasih nee *pelukerat* :3 iya ini sekuelnya, chingu ^^ happy reading, ne? ^^), **Niiraa** (ini sekuelny dan udah ada hunhannya ^^ gak sekalian pulsanya, mbak? *gaya penjaga indomar*t *dijitak* XD happy reading dan makasih reviewnya, ya, chingu ^^), **skybluephoenix** (awalnya author mau buat krislay, sih sebenernya chingu :D cuma takut gadapet feelnya ^^ untuk krisho-nya mungkin belakangan ya ^^ mianhae~~~ *bow* taoris dulu gapapa, yah? *wink* ^^), **summersehun** (itu namanya cinta gabisa dibeli dengan uang ^^ tapi sihir cokelatnya sehun XD sekuelnya dua? Hm… liat sitkon ne XD ini taorisnya dulu ^^ *bow* nyicil nih seminggu buatnya coba XD feel ilang muncul karena tugas XD mian, ne? *bow* ^^), **luhan's Monroe** (ini ada cuplikan hidup kris tanpa lulu, tapi akhirnya bahagia setelah Om Naga ketemu Tante Panda *bukan pembawa acara ceriw*s loh ya XD* semoga suka ya ^^), **yuniar** (ini sekuelnyaaa~~ ^^ gomapta ne udah mau nunggu *bow* ^^), **Milkhunhan-Yuri **(nggak eon, mereka bedua mewek di kamar XD tapi mungkin aja waktu saeng galiat mereka nc'an :3 *itu gimana ceritanya sampe author galiat?XD* ini sekuelny, memuaskan, gak? XD), **ByunBaekhyun** (pesenannya maak XD chinguuu~~ maapkan author ne XD ini aja buatnya berhari2 XD capek lahir batin buat tugas XD sabar yaaa? Ntar author kirimin Baekhyun deh ke rumah XD sekarang ini dulu, ne? :3), **oliviakeroppi** (mkasih ne chingu~ *bow* ini sekuelnya, semoga sama memuaskannya ya ^^), **deerpop** (ini udah nyelip kok kisahnya XD ini sekuel ini ngasih bagian kebahagiaan buat Om Naga, chingu ^^ mungkin nanti kalau ada wktu dan ide, astungkara, author buatin sekuelnya lagi ne ^^ happy reading yg ini dulu, yah ^^), **shinjishinyuki** (jinjja? XD chingu gabaca juga? Sylvain Marquis sama seksinya dg Sehun loh *alah XD* ini sekuelnya full Om Naga XD happy reading ne ^^), **HyunjooHan** (makasih yaaa XD aduuhh senengnya :3 ekspresinya sama kyk author waktu bayangin plot ceritanya ini XD ngeces sama sehun XD), **XiaoLutan** (kalau beneran? Author mau berangkat ke paris buat nyari sehun terus ajak dia nandatangani surat nikah sama lulu XD ini Om Naga udah dikasih jatah(?) bahagia XD semoga suka ne ^^), **Lovely Minmin** (ini sekuelny chingu ^^ semoga suka, yaa~~ ^^), **Dini Kusuma** (itu namanya keajaiban cinta, chingu XD kayak kata2nya Kai: 'paris itu tanah yg ajaib n penuh sihir~' orang di sana gampang jatuh cinta katanya XD *berhubung author blm prnh kesana jadi gabisa memastikan ^^* ini udah happy ending buat Om Naga chingu ^^ gomapta nee ^^ *bow*), **exindira** (ini lanjutannya, nae saeng XD semoga suka ne? happy reading ^^), **Kiela Yue** (pake TOA bukan maksudnya? XD aduh naikin rated? Gabisa eonni~ *puppy eyes* gak kuaaattthhhhh~~ XD makan? Aduh, makannya nasi juga kok XD sesekali rumput juga(eh?) XD iya, kris itu seme tertindas XD tapi di sini dia dapet kebahagiaannya sendiri kok ^^ makasih doanya sama jempolnya ne? eonni baik sekalaaayy~~ *bow* *pelukerat* oh, ya, jadi add gak? Kok gak muncul2 di fb? ^^), **FreezenBlack** (maaf ya lama chingu *bow* sibuk banget soalnya, ini baru aja selesai ^^ happy reading ya ^^), **MidnightPandaDragon1728** (ini tao-ny udah dimasukin chingu ^^ semoga suka ne *bow* ^^), **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (hehehe ini favorit saeng juga eon XD cokelat+paris+venice=saeng gila XD bener2 mimpi saeng selama ini yg ditulis *curcol* XD kris ini baik eon, dia gamau lulu tersiksa klo sama dia. Dia jg gamau lulu cuma pura2 cinta sma dia pdhl dia cinta sma sehun :3 'lebih baik tidak dicintai dripada dicintai dlm kebohongan', kan? ^^ eh ntar diwushu sama tao loh eon kedip2in naganya dia XD tpi kayaknya cerah bgt ya masa depan sam kris XD sama suholangkaya apalagi XD saeng juga kali eon XD yg nulis aja ngeces XD ini sekuelnya eon ^^ semoga suka yaa ^^ taoris dulu ^^ chanbaek lg diusahakan feelnya ^^), **HyunRa** (kris pake semboyan: practice makes perfect ^^ yg dijelasin Lay pake cokelat pait di atas eon ^^ tapi akhirnya kan dia nemu tao ^^), **zoldyk** (oohh I love ya thu chingu XD thanks to review, ne? and here's the sequel for ye ^^ *yay* happy reading~~ ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (hehehe iyaa adekku sayaangg :* ini sekuelnya XD semoga suka, ya? Aduh masak sih main chocolatier? Lawan sehun gak? XD maaf juga eon lama updateny ne? biasa anak kelas tiga dg pacar kekanak2an emang mirip ibu rumah tangga lima anak XD happy reading ne ^^)

**Gak ada yg ketinggalan, kan ya?** D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Padahal awalnya feel udah kuat banget, tiba2 di akhir lost dan jadinya kayak gini deh. Maaf, ya? Author udah bilang kan, ne, kelemahan author itu di TaoRis dan ChanBaek… maaf kalo author menghancurkan sekuel ini~ entah kenapa belakangan ini terlalu capek sampe gabisa buat FF. entah itu playboy bunny ato dearest my sins, baru buka ms. Words aja udah pusing banget rasanya. Jadi, yang sabar, ne? *bow*

Author bener2 minta maaf~~~

Sebelum post tadi sih udah diperbaiki sebisanya, semoga gak hancur2 banget lah~

Author minta maaf sebesar2nya buat TaoRis shipper karena ketidakmampuan author menyelesaikan FF ini dg sempurna~ maunya blm mau post tpi udah kelamaan rasanya ditinggal~ jadi ya dipede2in aja deh~ maaf ya? *bow* :'(

As always,

Review, pleasee~~? *kwiyomi bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnida~

.


End file.
